


Clear starry skies ahead

by beekeepercain



Series: In Fewer Words [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/pseuds/beekeepercain





	Clear starry skies ahead

Dean held the angel on his lap, arms loosely wrapped around his waist, quiet with eyes concentrated on the the dark, starry horizon ahead. They were both tired - Castiel, his vessel less adjusted to the lifestyle, was half-asleep already. The Impala behind them was still warm from the ride and the now set sun's light, and Dean leaned onto it, trusting and used to the feel of it against his back like this. He was bleeding into the bandages around his waist and growing more certain by the moment that this time, it would be fatal, but he kept silent. He was too tired to think, too dazed to act and ready to die; even if they'd try, they wouldn't reach a hospital in time, and the phone service was dead this far up in nowhere. Instead of running, he'd choose to stay this time.  
Castiel didn't know, and it was due to Dean's silence.

"Cas," Dean muttered, cold fingers in the male's hair, "How is it like - staying in heaven, for human souls?"

Castiel held his hand tighter.  
Maybe, just maybe Dean was wrong and he was fully aware. Perhaps he knew as well as Dean did that this would be it.

"No one has complained," the angel spoke quietly, "You'll have peace."

"With you?"  
The question was fragile, yet still masked as casual and unafraid. Inside, the younger felt childish and small.  
The older replied in a warm, calm voice that made Dean feel as if despite his best efforts, Castiel still saw right through him to that weakness and fear of the inevitable.

"Always."


End file.
